


Clairvoyance

by StarlightArmy28



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightArmy28/pseuds/StarlightArmy28
Summary: Powers always come with a price.





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sneak peek of what is to come.
> 
> Enjoy!

When the night is silent   
and the darkness will creep  
A storm of fury will bring  
the world's eternal sleep

-

The night was silent.

There were no stars in the sky, and the moon was covered by clouds.

There was no one in the area aside from two figures, everyone else either dead or long gone, having escaped the destruction.

"Chan....come on Chan....please!" A voice belonging to one pleaded.

There was no response from the other.

"Channie....don't go." The voice begged quietly.

The clouds above parted ever so slightly, allowing a sliver of moonlight to pass through which in turn illuminated two boys.

"Channie....I love you." The distraught voice from earlier whispered, the boy it belonged to beginning to sob as he held the limp, dead body of his lover.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damn that clairvoyance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....I have been gone for a bit haven't I? 
> 
> Since second semester has started, school has swamped me with anything and everything it can, so I haven't had much time to write. I'm not going to lie though, I spent any free time I had writing this in the notes on my phone (meaning a majority of this was written at either 7 am or 2 am). So if there are any mistakes or it isn't the best, I apologize! Don't worry though, I have the next chapter already written (wrote it before this one actually) and I'll probably post it tomorrow to make up for my absence.
> 
> Enough with the excuses, all that matters is that I'm here now! Enjoy! ^_^
> 
> (Warning: I am extremely sleep deprived and sarcastic, so be aware!)

"What the f-"

"Don't you dare Wonwoo!"

"Mingyu almost set me on fire!"

"I wouldn't have if Minghao hadn't electrocuted me!"

"That was an accident! You're the one who got in the way!"

"That wouldn't have happened if Jihoon hadn't turned into a spider!"

"That's your fault for being a freaking wimp!"

"Enough!" Sungcheol shouted, everyone wincing at his loud voice reverberating through the room as well as their minds.

The boys grumbled at their leader's scolding, muttering profanities and childlike insults that would have anyone believing they were a bunch of 10 year olds. Despite their juvenile actions, these guys were part of an elite group of superhumans that just so happened to cross each other's paths and ended up becoming inseparable.

The leader Sungcheol, or S.Coups, had telepathy. This allowed him to communicate with anyone, anywhere, and at anytime directly through his mind.

Jeonghan was closest to the leader and had the ability to heal any ailments aside from death and heartbreak.

Jisoo, or Joshua, had the ability to read minds (a power that took years to learn how to control properly) while Junhui, also known as Jun, had what he liked to call _super agility and reflexes_ (a simpler way of putting it would be super speed, but according to him that was "less cool sounding").

There was Soonyoung (everyone liked to call him Hoshi) who used his powers of invisibility to eavesdrop, play pranks, and do anything that could cause trouble/give him a laugh.

Wonwoo had the power to teleport anywhere he pleased (a power similar to Joshua's in being quite difficult to control).

Jihoon, aka Woozi, was a shapeshifter in the animal category, allowing him to turn into any creature he felt necessary. His seemingly sweet appearance hid the fact that he enjoyed scaring the absolute crap out of his friends (this being exemplified through the incident with Mingyu and the spider).

Seokmin (DK) and Mingyu were polar opposites (power wise, in reality they were best friends) the first manipulating ice and the second, fire.

Minghao, better known as The8, could control electricity. (When he first met the other boys, every other day would bring a short circuit or power outage of some sort.)

Seungkwan had command over the air and wind while Vernon could duplicate himself. This troublesome duo was a lot to handle when they got in one of their mischievous moods.

The youngest was Lee Chan, also known as Dino or Chan. He had clairvoyance, allowing him to see possibilities for future occurrences (some he hopes are not true while others he prays are correct).

Overall, this ragtag group of boys were a lot more mature than they acted.

Each held their own secrets-cruel histories and dark thoughts-yet they all continued to live like nothing was wrong.

They found solace in each other, so staying together seemed to be their best option if they wanted someone they could trust.

"Yah! Are you even listening to me?" Sungcheol flicked each of the offender's foreheads as punishment for their misbehavior.

"Sorry." The mumbled simultaneously, pouts present on their faces.

"How did you even know we were here anyway?" Mingyu questioned.

"It was Chan obviously." Jihoon frowned. "Damn that clairvoyance. It's like he enjoys getting us in trouble."

"So you admit that what you did was wrong!" Mingyu shouted triumphantly.

"No you idiot, I-"

"Just shut up already!"  
\---------------------------  
"Chaaaaaannnn." Soonyoung sang as he approached the younger who was currently scrolling through his phone on the couch in the living room of the shared dorm, latching onto his arm. "The city has been quiet, so let's go put and do something."

Chan snorted and tried to shake off his hyung, ultimately failing. "You know Sungcheol wouldn't like it if we don't tell him."

Soonyoung pouted. "And to think I thought you loved me."

"No matter how much you try to guilt me, I won't take back what I said. Besides, if we do go we'll just get tangled up in some kind of hostage situation and alert the public to our powers." Chan explained, giving up trying to push the older away.

"Damn that clairvoyance." Soonyoung muttered.

"Wow, that's the second time I've heard that one today. You must really be making people happy lately Chan." Sungcheol said sarcastically as he entered the room. "Of course I'm not complaining considering that it usually benefits me."

The leader gave Soonyoung a whack to the back of the head as he passed and gave him a glance that warned the troublemaker not to do anything stupid.

"I don't get the big deal anyway, lots of people have powers." Soonyoung scowled, resting his head on Chan's shoulder and reaching over to like a post on Instagram.

He did have a point. It's not like having powers was a rare occurrence. Today, 8 out of 10 people were most likely to have some sort of special ability.

"Don't be dumb. You know people freak out over it." Wonwoo said, suddenly materializing out of nowhere in front of poor Soonyoung who quickly launched himself into Chan's arms, burrowing his face into the boy's shirt out of fear.

Chan chuckled at the boy's antics, only stopping to greet the others who were one by one filing into the living room.

"Guess who brought take out!" Jeonghan exclaimed, setting down two bags of what looked to be filled with Chinese food.

"So that's why they all suddenly showed up. How childish." Soonyoung mumbled, his face still buried in Chan's shirt.

"Says the dude clinging to someone younger than him as if his life depended on it." Jihoon shot back at him, smirking at his comeback.

Chan laughed once again, gently prying off the elder and picking out one of the boxes containing his dinner.

The meal was, for the most part, uneventful (aside from Vernon making a duplicate of himself and stealing a few dumplings from Jun and Joshua).

Everyone settled down now that their stomachs were full, and a movie was switched on to keep them busy.

Chan's eyes focused on the screen, his fingers carding through Soonyoung's hair as the older had laid his head on his lap.

"Chan?" Soonyoung questioned as he realized the hand stopped and noticed the Maknae's eyes grow distant, a clear sign that he was seeing something.

This alerted everyone else to his unresponsive state, the boys huddling around him in curiosity of what he was seeing.

Only when a tear escaped the youngest's eyes did they realize that something was terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave kudos and commented! I really appreciate it and love seeing that people like what I write! 
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	3. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Screams of terror rang out everywhere, unknown voices pleading for a savior that wasn't going to arrive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter as promised!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chan's head throbbed as if a hammer was repeatedly crushing down on his skull.

"Chan, are you okay?" A sudden hand on his shoulder made him flinch.

"....clairvoyance...."

"....see something terrible...."

"....a lot of pain...."

Chan only heard snippets of the conversation around him, instead focusing on the images clouding his mind.

_Destruction, chaos, hopelessness, fear, and pain....oh, so much pain. Screams of terror rang out everywhere, unknown voices pleading for a savior that wasn't going to arrive._

_"Just make it stop!" The voices cry. "Make it stop. Please. Please make it stop. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP. PLE-"_

"Chan!"

A small jolt of electricity running up his sensitive arm brought him back to reality.

He looked around, noticing that everyone wore the same concerned gaze.

"H-how long was I out?" He asked carefully.

"About 10 minutes....we started getting worried when you wouldn't snap out of it." Sungcheol explained.

"Sorry about the electricity by the way." Minghao chimed in, an apologetic look crossing his features.

"What did you see?" Soonyoung questioned impatiently\, which earned him a smack in the head from Joshua.

Chan turned his sights to the floor, "Everything was destroyed....l-like a tornado plowed through the earth....except it seemed un-n-natural. There was so much fear and d-death....so many people begging for help....and all I could do was w-watch...."

A comforting hand grabbed his, and he looked up to find that the owner was Soonyoung.

"It's late. Let's all get some rest and discuss this tomorrow." Sungcheol had an authoritative tone that held no room for argument.

"I'll stay with you tonight." Soonyoung whispered in Chan's ear, gently helping him up and leading him to the shared bedroom.

As they settled in for the night, Chan couldn't help but dwell on the vision. It was honestly terrifying that a disaster such as that could be on such a large scale. All those people....they-

"Chan?" Soonyoung snapped the maknae out of his thoughts. "Don't worry too much about what you saw. Visions don't always come true, remember? This might be one of them."

Chan gave a halfhearted smile at the attempt at comfort sent his way and muttered a small "I hope you're right."

Soonyoung sighed and got into the bed next to Chan, wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him towards his chest protectively, burying his nose in his hair.

"Get some rest, and stop worrying." He said, rubbing the younger's back.

So, Chan fell into a restless sleep, terrified at what the morning might bring them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Chan awoke to a warm breath on his neck and a calm heartbeat against his chest._

_"Soonyoung?" He questioned drowsily as he buried his head in the elder's neck._

_"Sleepy...." Soonyoung whined causing Chan to chuckle before he drifted back to sleep._

_The next time he awoke, the bed was empty and the room was freezing._

_The dorm was deadly silent, and paired with the temperature, chills traveled up his spine._

_He was afraid to open his eyes, but dared a peek despite the dreadful feeling._

_What he saw was beyond unsettling._

_It was absolutely petrifying._

_The walls around him were in ruins, droplets of blood splattering the floors creating a scene similar to that of a horror film._

_The ceiling above him was gone, now replaced by an overcast night sky, the moonlight barely creeping through the clouds to illuminate the bedroom._

_A small creaking sound caught Chan's attention as he flew up in bed, whipping his head around to meet the figure approaching him._

_"Chan." The all too familiar voice croaked. "Chan."_

_The maknae's fears were confirmed when the figure walked into the minimal amount of light available, his breath hitching at the sight._

_"Soonyoung...." He choked back tears._

_The person he admired most was covered in injuries, clothes torn and features clouded with despair and terror._

_"Lee Chan!" He began crying out, falling to the ground in pain. "Lee Chan!"_

_Chan covered his ears, shaking his head._

_"No....no....no!" He shouted repeatedly, as if his voice alone would send away his misery._

_"Lee Chan....Lee Chan...."_

_"Chan!"_  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chan sat up quickly, cold sweat drenching his clothes and shivers racking his body.

"Chan?" A voice whispered uncertainly.

His eyes were met with a highly concerned Soonyoung.

"Hyung!" He exclaimed, launching himself in the elder's arms, Soonyoung wrapping his own around him in return.

"It was just a dream Channie. Just a dream. Nothing but a bad dream." He soothed, hand running through the younger's hair in an attempt to relax him.

Chan welcomed the gentleness that calmed his troubles, but pushed away from Soonyoung nonetheless.

"Channie?" Soonyoung asked, a questioning look in his eyes.

"My clairvoyance-what I saw yesterday....my-our fears have been confirmed." Chan stuttered, biting his lip (a nervous habit).

"The vision I had will come true...." He paused, eyes meeting the older's.

"In the next couple of days, all hell will break loose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos! You guys are awesome!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	4. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, their dark pasts were beginning to resurface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go, it has been a few months, hasn't it? 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for it.
> 
> Enjoy!

After Chan's startling statement, an uncomfortable tension had settled throughout the dorm.

There was no more laughter, no more pranks or jokes, no more fighting over who chose the channel or making a big to do over a video game. The joyful atmosphere was replaced by a sort of fear. A fear that hadn't been present in many of the boys in years.

Now, their dark pasts were beginning to resurface.

In today's world, not all people who have powers are born with them. If there is a particular emotion felt strong enough, something unexplained occurs, and that person obtains a special ability they never had before. While in some cases these emotions can be lighthearted, a majority of the time they come from sorrow, hate, pain....something of that caliber.

Unfortunately, several of the boys were not born with powers.

Jeonghan would often wake up in the ungodly hours of the morning screaming or crying (rarely both) after witnessing his loved ones die over and over in his nightmares. A fatal genetic disease had wiped out his family. Following each tragedy, his feelings of helplessness against suffering increased, until one day, he was faced with his mother falling ill. This brought on so much despair that when he awoke the next morning, he was greeted by a strange new power that allowed him to save his mother (the only person he had left).

Minghao was terrified of storms after he had been struck by lightning. Instead of killing him, he somehow absorbed the electricity (when asked how he felt at the moment, he would answer that his emotions would be clouded by the fear of dying, which could only make the others assume that this was the reason the phenomenon occurred). However, the process had not been pleasant. Since the night of Chan's visions, severe weather began rolling through South Korea, leaving Minghao to helplessly curl up into a ball under the covers as each bolt of lightning sent charged tremors down his spine.

Their faithful leader Sungcheol, who was normally using his telepathy to silence the rowdy bunch or ask questions, had been more subdued than normal. He was plagued by thoughts of his childhood when he was ignored to the point where he begged someone would listen to him. When he gained the unexpected power to speak with thoughts, he had been shunned by those around him, and eventually ran away out of shame. He was beginning to fear that that cowardice would now creep into his abilities to lead, and that he would not be able to prevent whatever it was that Chan was foretelling.

Soonyoung was bullied to such an extent as a child that he wanted to disappear. It seemed the world heard him as he was suddenly able to turn invisible at his own will, and escape the constant pestering. However, since practically everyone was on edge 24/7, their tempers tended to be shorter and arguing would become much more frequent than usual. In response to this, Soonyoung would almost never be seen but always be around (most likely clinging onto Chan).

This arguing also affected Jihoon who had suffered physical abuse from his druggie of a father and alcoholic mother rather than the verbal abuse from his peers that Hoshi endured as he grew up. Jihoon constantly wished he could hide from his parents wrath (but not disappear, hence the fact that he was incapable of becoming invisible like Soonyoung) and was greeted one day with the ability to shapeshift. He used this power to disguise himself as common household objects until the day his parents were actually competent enough to realize what he was doing and kicked him out onto the streets. He was only 14 at the time. 

The last of the bunch not born with powers was Seokmin. His parents reprimanded him for his emotions and said that they interfered with his success, so in order to fulfill their wishes, he wanted to become cold. However, cold was taken in the literal sense as he was soon able to control ice which only heightened his parents disgust towards him. Seokmin left on his own, opting to find a more suitable life away from judging eyes where he was free to be his cheerful self. Recently though, he'd become apathetic to anyone and everyone around him, completely shutting down and spending a majority of his time locked up in his room.

The rest of them were gifted with their powers at birth, but this circumstance did not make their lives any easier. Jisoo, Junhui, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungkwan, and Vernon had all been orphaned shortly after their parents found out that their newborn child had powers. None of them knew anything about either of their parents (or their entire family for that matter), and each one of them chose not to go looking for answers. Why should they put in the effort to find someone who didn't want to be found?

Lee Chan, on the other hand, had been left at an amusement park on his 5th birthday with the promise that his parents would come back after getting some tickets for the rides. Chan stayed rooted to the spot on the bench they told him to stay at, excited at the prospect of being able to ride the ferris wheel soon. However, as minutes turned to hours, Chan's 5 year old self somehow came to the realization that his parents were not coming back. He was now alone, sobbing at the idea that he would never know why they decided to leave him.

That was the last time Chan had ever cried.

It wasn't until much later after he met the other boys that he figured out his parents abandoned him because of his abilities. Vague memories of hushed conversations about how he wasn't "normal" and terrified glances sent his way clued him in on this fact.

Since then, the boys had all promised each other that they'd let their pasts go and focus on the present.

So when that joyful facade of the present came shattering down, so had the walls they'd built up to protect themselves.

* * *

 

"Have you seen anything else Channie-ah?" Soonyoung asked the younger as they sat on the couch staring blankly at a rerun of some drama.

This got the attention of Sungcheol, who was sitting in another chair on his phone, and Jeonghan, who was currently nursing a cup of coffee after another sleepless night.

"Not really." He mumbled. "Just a couple of short visions of a text conversation and yellow police tape."

"What did the text messages say?" Sungcheol asked warily, somewhat afraid of what he'd hear.

"They were too blurry to make out." Chan answered dejectedly.

Jeonghan could be heard sighing from the kitchen, and he slowly made his way to his bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Don't worry about it Chan, it's not your fault you can't control what you see and what you don't." Soonyoung weakly attempted to comfort him.

"I know. It's just-" Chan was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a disheveled Wonwoo as he teleported from whatever room he had previously inhabited.

"Turn on the news. Now!" He said hurriedly, snatching the remote from Chan who had dropped it in his surprise, and changed the channel.

A news anchor appeared on the screen accompanied by  _ **Breaking News**_ scrolling past at the bottom. 

_"It's just in, a homicide has occurred in the S sector of Seoul."_

An audible gasp was heard throughout the room as they held their breaths.

The S sector referred to the area around Seoul that held a majority of the citizens with powers.

The screen changed to a scene of yellow police tape surrounding what was presumably the body of the victim covered by a white sheet.

Chan gulped.

It was the police tape he had seen in one of his recent visions.

Sungcheol seemed to realize this as well as he glanced at the youngest.

_"The body of a man in his early 20's was found early this morning in the S sector of Seoul. It is suspected that the man was killed by an individual who hold special abilities. The suspect is believed to have powers that affect the mind, as the victim had no physical injuries. This is also believed due to the evidence that the man had continuously called and messaged his close family and friends that "they wouldn't get out of his head" and "they won't leave me alone". If you have any information regarding this case, please contact your local police station as soon as possible."_

"Shit." Sungcheol murmured worriedly as he ran a hand through his hair.

For an area that was notorious for super humans such as themselves, it was usually peaceful. An occurrence like this was rare and could cause an uproar if not solved quickly.

"This is bad. Articles are popping up everywhereabout the existence of people with powers and whether or not we should be allowed to continue living like we do. This one tells everyone that we are dangerous and need to be stopped while this one tells that we should be apprehended on sight. Hyung, what do we do? People are afraid of us now." Wonwoo rambled on as he scrolled through the news on his phone.

"Listen Chan, are you sure you didn't see anything that-" Sungcheol abruptly halted his question as he noticed Chan's eyes glaze over, a telltale sign of a vision.

Almost as soon as it began, it was over, and Soonyoung scooted closer to Chan.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"It was a riot. The people against those with powers were going crazy over the murder. It went back to the visions I saw the other night with everyone dying and-" Chan paused and took a deep breath, overwhelmed by the memory. "It wasn't as long as the first, but it was still the same. Something bad is going to happen, and it has to do with people like us."

The room became silent after he spoke, none of them knowing how to respond to such a terrifying prediction.

* * *

**To: Unknown**

_**(3:00)** _

_Is it done?_

**_(3:01)_ **

_Yes_

**_(3:02)_ **

_Good. You do well in carrying out my orders._

**_(3:03)_ **

_It seems that even without me the humans_

_will succeed in tearing themselves apart._

**_(3:04)_ **

_Of course. It doesn't take long for a society such as theirs to fall._

**_(3:05)_ **

_All they need is a little push for it to all come crumbling down._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of Just wanted to get their pasts out of the way so you knew a bit of background before we got too deep into the story.
> 
> Honestly, it took me a while to figure out where I was going with this until a sudden stroke of inspiration hit me at 2am, so that was fun....
> 
> Also, I typed this at 1am so please excuse any errors you may come across.
> 
> But thanks again to everyone for the kudos! 
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Respect comes from trust, and frankly, I don't trust him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter took a while to write....also, fun fact, my phone decided to die on me and I couldn't access this chapter because it was all in my notes, so I would have had it up a few days ago if not for the setback.
> 
> Enough of my excuses.
> 
> Enjoy!

**To: Unknown**

_(1:00AM)_

_Is the recent weather your doing, or is it_

_just a stroke of luck in our favor?_

_(1:02AM)_

_It appears that it is not our doing, however_

_it does aid in our endeavors._

_(1:03AM)_

_Would you like me to proceed with the boys?_

_(1:04AM)_

_Give it time. Continue with the media first and get_

_as close to working with the S sector case as you can._

_The sooner those boys are torn apart, the sooner our_

_plan will succeed. We do not need their interference._

_(1:05AM)_

_Sir, I'm already close to both the media and the case._

_You saw the recent articles, what more is there to do?_

_(1:05AM)_

_You conceal yourself in the shadows like a coward._

_I want you to hide in plain sight. Prove your worth to_

_me._

_(1:06AM)_

_My apologies sir._

_(1:07AM)_

_What about that clairvoyance kid?_

 

 

 

 

_(1:10AM)_

_Eliminate him._

* * *

 

**To: Pawn1**

_(2:00AM)_

_Have you done as I've instructed?_

_(2:01AM)_

_Yes, the information has been placed._

_(2:02AM)_

_So I heard the boss called you a coward._

_(2:04AM)_

_One more word out of you and you die._

_(2:05AM)_

_Just so you know, I'm taking that as a yes._

* * *

 

**S Sector Seoul Police Station**

"Everyone, this is Nam Jaewoo. He is a transfer from the Incheon Police Agency who will be assisting in the homicide case." Kim Namjoon, the chief of the SSCU (S Sector Crime Unit), welcomed his new recruit.

Jaewoo flashed a polite smile as he bowed to the 5 other officers in front of him, "I look forward to working with all of you."

Before the rest of the unit could introduce themselves, hurried footsteps approached the bunch that soon revealed a rather frazzled looking man waving around an evidence bag.

"Aish, be careful with that Taehyung!" An officer whose badge read Park Jimin cautiously snatched the bag out of the man's hand and peered inside.

"What did you find?" Namjoon asked.

"Well, I went back to the scene of the murder to use my enhanced vision just in case we missed anything, and I found this." Taehyung pointed at the evidence bag as Jimin held it up to inspect it closer.

"There's a metal bracelet....I think something's engraved on it but it's too small for me to make out." He said.

"It says S.Coups." Taehyung explained, his voice noticeably calmer.

"S.Coups?" Jaewoo questioned.

Namjoon sighed, "He's the leader of a group of superhumans called Seventeen."

Jaewoo quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't realize they were a rogue group."

Rogue was a term that referred to groups of those with special abilities that engaged in criminal activities. However, a rogue group hadn't been documented in Seoul for quite some time.

"They aren't." Another officer, Hoseok, said gravely.

"S.Coups and I are decently close, so it's a bit surprising considering how much the man cares for everyone he comes across. It's hard to imagine he could be capable of something such as this." Namjoon worried his lip between his teeth.

"We shouldn't make assumptions. He could have lost it before the murder occurred. Still, we need to get this out to the media. Hopefully Seungcheol will come in for questioning on his own accord." The oldest officer Seokjin stated.

Namjoon nodded and turned to Jaewoo, "Would you mind getting the information to the online outlets? I'd rather not hold a press conference at the moment."

"No problem sir." Jaewoo bowed again and made his way out of the station.

As he was walking, Jaewoo pulled out his phone and began to text someone.

**To: Unknown**

_(4:22PM)_

_Done._

* * *

 

_It was dark._

_It was warm._

_It was comfortable._

_It was home._

_Then suddenly, it wasn't._

_It was pain._

_It was screaming._

_It was pleading._

_It was dying._

 

 

 

_It was him._

* * *

Chan woke with a start.

His breathing was uneven and shallow (meaning he was probably hyperventilating) and he clutched at his chest in panic, unable to calm until he felt the steady, albeit rapid, heartbeat.

He vaguely heard concerned voices shouting his name, hands that gripped his shoulders and shook him, attempting to pull him back to reality.

"God dammit Chan, look at me!" It was Seungcheol, the owner of the voice and hands.

"I think he's with us! Chan?" Seungkwan this time.

Chan dazedly looked around, now fully aware of his surroundings and the worried features gracing everyone's face. Even Seokmin had emerged from his room, seeming the slightest bit troubled by Chan's outburst.

Chan realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch after staying up late to monitor the progression of the case for the murder in the S Sector.

"Chan?" He heard Minghao ask, anxiety laced in his voice.

"I-I-I....I...." Chan struggled to recall what he saw, the words failing to form in his mouth, and he once again felt dread wash over him as his breathing picked up in speed.

"It's okay, just calm down. You don't have to tell us what you saw right now, just focus on your breathing." Soonyoung comforted him, holding the younger's hand in his own and running gentle ministrations over his knuckles.

However, Chan could not get the terrifying vision of him dying out of his mind, and he shut his eyes, yanking his hand out of Soonyoung's hold and pulling at his hair.

By now, everyone was beyond concerned at Chan's actions, and Jeonghan stepped forward, setting a hand on the boy's thigh so he wouldn't overwhelm him any further.

"Hey, Chan come on, look at me. You're alright, you're safe. Whatever you saw isn't happening so you need to calm down. Come on, breathe with me." Jeonghan instructed, successfully able to relax Chan.

All the while, no one seemed to notice how Jisoo had sat down on the couch, complete shock written on his face.

"Guys." He spoke softly as if he didn't even want to hear his own words.

By this point, Chan had passed out from the exhaustion brought on by the panic attack, so all attention was on Jisoo.

"I heard Chan's thoughts while he was panicking....I couldn't ignore him because he was practically screaming for help. He....he was saying over and over that he died."

A thick tension had settled around the living room as everyone tried to comprehend what they were just told. Then, without a moment's notice, Seungcheol began to take action.

"A couple of you need to move Chan to his room, it doesn't matter who, just make it quick and come back out here. None of you are to leave the dorm without telling me first, and you must always have someone with you. If anything, only leave if it is an emergency. We-" The leader was cut off by a flustered Mingyu clearing his throat to get the others' attention.

With his phone in hand, he began to read an article.

"There has been a crucial update in the S Sector homicide case. The police have narrowed down their search for the murderer, and now, only 4 suspects remain. Currently, they are branching out to find these suspects who may have gone into hiding." Mingyu paused, glancing up from his phone at the leader. "There are pictures too. Seungcheol hyung, you're the prime suspect.

Each of them glanced warily at their leader, no one sure of whether they could trust him or not.

"Come on guys, do you honestly believe that I could have killed someone? They're just looking for people with powers that affect the mind." Seungcheol tried to defend himself.

"But you're the prime suspect. I wonder why that is?" Jihoon said accusingly.

"Watch it Jihoon, he's still older than you. Show him some respect." Jeonghan stated sternly.

"Respect comes from trust, and frankly, I don't trust him." Jihoon snapped back.

"What about me? My picture is probably there, I can read minds so that could count." Jisoo tried to prevent the growing argument.

"You can only read minds. The news said that someone was talking in the guy's head." Vernon reminded him.

Jisoo shrunk back. Vernon was right.

"We shouldn't accuse him so easily. He was home the night that guy was murdered, right?" Minghao asked quietly, slightly shivering as thunder began to rumble ominously in the distance.

"Now that I think about it, he did leave for a short period of time early that morning....I couldn't sleep so I went to get some water, but while I was in the kitchen, I saw him as he walked out the front door." Junhui spoke, glancing at Seungcheol nervously.

"What time was it Jun?" Jihoon demanded.

"I really don't know, it doesn't-"

"What time was it Junhui." Jihoon repeated, his voice dangerously low.

"3am maybe?" Jun whispered.

The dorm went silent once again.

"You know that I go to the gym sometimes, I needed some time to think." Seungcheol weakly tried to justify his actions.

"But at 3am hyung?" Seokmin questioned, uncharacteristically soft.

"You murdered him, didn't you?" Jihoon stated bluntly.

"Of course not!" Seungcheol lost his temper at the sudden allegation.

"Why would you do it?" Seungkwan asked.

"That's the thing, he would have no reason to! Come on guys, open your eyes!" Jeonghan stood by the leader.

"That's a bit hard to do when the odds are stacked against him." Jihoon said.

"Is it so hard to believe that I didn't do it? Are you really going to trust an article over my word? We are a team! After all we've done, you're willing to throw me away based off of a flimsy accusation?" Seungcheol choked out.

"How can we not? You haven't given us a reason to trust you." Jihoon responded.

"I didn't think that there needed to be a reason." Seungcheol murmured angrily before storming out the front door.

* * *

 

Chan sluggishly opened his eyes, exhausted and completely disoriented.

It was pitch black and eerily silent.

Chan's breath caught in his throat as his mind immediately went back to his vision the other day of a severely injured Soonyoung.

"Chan?" That familiar voice whispered.

Chan swore his heart stopped beating. It was Soonyoung.

"No, this can't be happening, please no." Chan stammered frantically, shooting up in bed.

He watched as the silhouette of the older man limped towards him.

"Channie-ah? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Soonyoung questioned worriedly as he neared his boyfriend, turning on the lamp on the bedside table.

"You're limping! What-what happened? Did-" Chan rambled, grabbing Soonyoung's hand and inspecting him for any further injuries.

Soonyoung gently pulled away from the younger.

"Channie, I'm fine. Jihoon and Seungcheol-well....anyway, I was just trying to get to you, and in my rush, I tripped. I'm fine, really." Soonyoung embraced Chan, carding his fingers through his hair knowing that it was the most effective way to soothe the younger.

Before Chan could completely relax, he was overtaken by another vision.

* * *

_Chan stared at a person walking down an empty street._

_"Seungcheol?" He called, but no sound came out._

_He watched as 8 more figures appeared, surrounding the leader._

_'The police?" Chan wondered._

_"Come with us Seungcheol!" One yelled._

_Seungcheol turned to the voice, failing to notice as one of the officers behind him held up his gun._

_"Seungcheol!" Chan shouted again, realizing in horror what was going to happen next. "Seungcheol!"_

_But it was too late._

_He watched as the officer pulled the trigger, bullet racing towards the leader, hitting him in the chest._

* * *

**To: Pawn2**

_(6:45PM)_

_We are on our way to Seungcheol, are you in_ _position?_

_(6:46PM)_

_Yesaroonie Mr. Bossman._

_(6:47PM)_

_Don't call me that._

_(6:48PM)_

_Okey dokey my villainous companion_

_who is also in charge of me because of my_

_lack of leading abilities._

_(6:49PM)_

_My master in all things malicious._

_(6:49PM)_

_The person who hates me but can't get rid_

_of me._

_(6:49PM)_

_Speaking of which, I wish you'd like me a bit_

_more._

_(6:50PM)_

_It's nice to be appreciated sometimes._

 

_(6:51PM)_

_We are nearing him, go ahead and begin._

_(6:52PM)_

_My point exactly, you don't even say please._

_(6:53PM)_

_I don't think I want to do it anymore._

_(6:54PM)_

_Jk I don't have a death wish lol I'm ready to go._

_(6:56PM)_

_I hate you._

* * *

Chan waited until Soonyoung's breathing evened out, the consistent puffs of air alerting him that the elder was asleep.

Chan slowly rose, careful not to wake the other, as he grabbed his jacket from a chair and made his way into the living room and out the front door.

The vision he saw of Seungcheol bothered him to no end.

1\. Why were the police after him?

2\. Said police are friends of Seventeen, so why would they act so cold towards him?

3\. Why would they shoot him if he did nothing wrong.

Chan shook his head, shutting his eyes as he tried to visualize where he was going.

"A bench, a swing set, trees." Chan spoke to himself. "He must be by the park."

Making his way towards his destination, he couldn't help but feel a bit off.

Something definitely was not right.

* * *

 

Seungcheol was fuming.

Since he'd left the dorm, his phone rang twice. One call came from Jeonghan who attempted to convince him to come back.

"Just give me time to cool down." He said, not giving the healer time to reply before he hung up.

The second call came 10 minutes ago. It was Namjoon alerting him that they had been given orders by the chief of police to apprehend him.

"Please don't do anything rash Seungcheol. If you comply with us without argument, it'll help your case by showing that you have nothing to run from. Trust me, no one here believes you did anything." Namjoon reasoned.

Seungcheol sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Of course, he wasn't just going to be a sitting duck and wait for the police to arrest him. He was going to at least get in some fresh air before he was locked up.

"Trust me my ass." Seungcheol muttered. "The moment I'm brought back to the station, they'll interrogate me and most likely keep me in detention due to lack of a solid alibi."

He pulled his jacket around him closer as a gust of wind rustled the trees and caused the swings on a playground nearby to creek back and forth.

"Seungcheol."

Seungcheol turned as a figure approached him.

"Namjoon." He greeted as the man came into view. "I'm ready to-"

"Seungcheol, come with us." Namjoon said, his voice unnaturally threatening.

"That's what I was going to do....Namjoon, are you okay? What's going on?" Seungcheol questioned, sensing that something must be off about the normally understanding man.

"He said to come with us Seungcheol!" A voice he recognized as Yoongi's. 

Seungcheol turned his back to Namjoon to look at Yoongi, only to realize that he was surrounded.

"Guys, what's going on? I said I would go with you." He tried to explain calmly, even going so far as to use his telepathy.

'Strange.' He thought to himself. 'There seems to be a wall blocking off their thoughts. I can't get through.'

"Seungcheol hyung!"

The leader glanced over at the newcomer.

"Chan?" He asked, noticing the boy rushing to him. "What are you-"

The sound of a gun being shot interrupted him.

He braced himself for impact, understanding that it must have been one of the officers that he had his back turned to.

However, the bullet never reached him.

"C-chan?" He stuttered.

The boy had managed to shield him from the bullet using his own body. Seungcheol watched as blood poured from a wound on the younger's shoulder.

"Seungcheol hyung...." Chan sputtered, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain shooting down his arm.

He leaned into the leader, who in turn wrapped an arm around him to keep him standing.

"What are you doing? No, stop! Stay away!" Chan heard Seungcheol shout, but he couldn't seem to open his eyes.

"Just the people I wanted to see." An unfamiliar but uncannily friendly voice said. "Now we don't want that, do we?"

Chan felt Seungcheol go limp against him as they both fell to the ground. The younger looked up, squinting at the man looming above him.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you."

Chan struggled to stay upright as the statement sent chills down his spine. The man seemed to be smiling as he said it.

"Lee Chan, your clairvoyance really is something, but I'm afraid that it's getting in our way." Halfway through his sentence, the man's voice suddenly turned dark, and his smile faded.

Chan took one more look at the unknown man before his eyelids fell shut.

* * *

 

It was dark.

It was warm.

It was comfortable.

It was home.

Then suddenly, it wasn't.

It was pain.

It was screaming.

It was pleading.

It was dying.

 

 

 

It was him.

 

 

 

And it was real.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for the kudos and comments! You guys are awesome!!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	6. Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No matter how fast or far you run, you will not be able to escape your impending doom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Please! Stop!" Chan pleaded.

Whoever this man was, he was relentless in torturing the younger.

"I'm sorry to say that that is not an option in your case." The man smiled. "If you knew your place and stopped getting in our way, maybe this wouldn't be happening."

Chan grimaced as another stabbing pain shot through his body. Whatever this guy's power was, it allowed him to inflict unimaginable amounts of pain onto his victim without even having to lift a finger. The ability also interfered with Chan's clairvoyance, as every so often he'd get the feeling of an oncoming vision that would go away involuntarily.

Chan moved his blurred gaze to Seungcheol. The leader had been lying motionless on the floor for quite some time, and Chan prayed that his hyung was unconscious rather than dead.

"Am I not worthy of your attention?" The unknown man broke into Chan's thoughts, quite literally as he now felt like his head was on fire. "Your so called leader has been out like a light for hours. I'd be shocked if he wasn't a cold, lifeless body by now. Even if he is dead, I wouldn't cry too much over it. You'll be joining him soon anyway.

Chan's heart sped up at the prospect of dying, another scream escaping his lips as a new wave of pain hit him. It wasn't the actual death part itself he feared, but rather who he was leaving behind. What would happen to the rest of the boys? Would they get killed as well? What would happen to Soonyoung?

The youngest felt a pang of grief as he was reminded of the one he loved so dearly. If Chan died, the other would be beyond devastated. The loss would shake him so much to the point where he would probably take his own-

Chan shuttered at the thought.

"No." He choked out.

The man's eyebrow quirked, his lip twitching ever so slightly. 

"What?"

"Seungcheol hyung is not dead." Chan's voice gave out, his throat constricting, but he didn't give up. "I'm not going to die here."

The man let out a terrifyingly friendly laugh as if Chan had merely told him a joke.

"You don't even know where here is." He stated after his chuckles subsided. "You don't even know why you're in so much pain. To me, you're nothing but a dim light. What makes you think you can stop me from snuffing you out?"

The man had a point. Since Chan had opened his eyes, he'd seen nothing but darkness, his vision almost completely gone (no doubt the man's doing). Speaking of which, it was useless in trying to figure out a way to stop something you knew absolutely nothing about. 

"Have I finally talked some sense into you?" The man questioned. "That's a relief. We wouldn't want you being so clueless before you met your demise. That would be a pitiful way to go, don't you think?"

Chan snorted at the man's cockiness, using the last of his strength to spit at his shoes.

"You still have some fight in you, huh? I'm surprised you lasted this long."

At the man's words, Chan was suddenly overtaken by complete agony. All at once, he felt as if he was burning, freezing, drowning, and being ripped in half. His chest felt as if it was going to explode, his head being crushed by an invisible force bearing down on him. He vaguely heard what sounded like the wailing of a dying animal, although deep down he knew it was his painful cries for the misery to cease.

'So this is what dying feels like?' He wondered as his entire body went numb, slumping forward onto the cement.

However, he was mistaken.

Seungcheol had come to at some point, using his telepathy to put a halt to Chan's suffering.

"I see. So you've taken over his nervous system and brain signals, tricking his body into thinking he's dying. You've basically made him into a living voodoo doll, doing with him as you please. You even allowed him to be aware the whole time, you sick bastard." Seungcheol speculated through gritted teeth, his head aching from the amount of power he was using combined with whatever previous injury he had obtained.

The man looked mildly stunned, if only for a moment, before he turned to look at Seungcheol.

"So you managed to wake up and use your telepathy to break the link. I thought I had cut off the part of your brain that allows you to use your ability." The man said, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"I'm stronger than you think." Seungcheol replied.

"What are you doing?" The man whispered angrily as he fell to the floor. "You're wasting my time."

"Telepathy isn't only used to speak through thoughts. I'm also capable of incapacitating someone by sending their mind into overdrive." The leader explained as he ran over to Chan.

The boy's pulse was weak. Too weak. If Seungcheol didn't get him back to the dorm quickly, Chan would be as good as dead.

The older began making his way towards what he presumed was the exit of the building they were in.

"Humanity will be destroyed and a new world of superhumans will reign." Seungcheol stopped in his tracks, peering over his shoulder at the man lying on the floor behind him.

The man gave a sadistic smirk.

"You and all that you love will die. That boy is no exception. No matter how fast or far you run, you will not be able to escape your impending doom."

Seungcheol's heart sunk at the warning before he was brought back to reality by Chan's lulling head falling into his chest.

Taking one last glance at the man, Seungcheol hurried out door and into the night.

* * *

 

It's funny how life works sometimes. No matter how angry you think you are at a person, you still can't help but be concerned for their safety.

Jihoon was contemplating his discovery currently, as he felt himself drowning in remorse. There was nothing more he wanted at the moment than to be swallowed into the ground, never to be seen again. He let out a shaky breath, remembering his outburst. How could he say something so disrespectful to someone who saved him from himself?

Distant memories of his drugged up father and wasted mother plagued his mind, and he couldn't help but compare himself to his parents. The words that slipped off his tongue sounded so similar to the accusatory ones his parents had spoken at one time or another, that he was trying desperately to stop himself from sobbing at the fact that maybe he wasn’t so different from the monsters who raised him.

Jihoon buried his head in his hands as he sat at the table in the kitchen of the dorm. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and he slowly lifted his head to look at the owner.

“Jeonghan hyung.” He murmured, eyes downcast.

The hand gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze as Jeonghan took the seat next to the shapeshifter.

“I’m not going to sugar coat it and tell you that Seungcheol is alright.” Jeonghan began, sighing at the soft whimper that came from the normally stubborn boy. “But I do know that he knows how to defend himself, especially if Chan is with him. He would never allow himself or one of us to die so easily.”

Since Seungcheol had been gone, everyone had retreated to their rooms to sort out their thoughts. It wasn’t until about an hour later were they all rushing into the bedroom belonging to Chan and Soonyoung after being alerted by a strained cry from the latter.

Each of them prepared themselves for anything as they burst into the room.

“Soonyoung, what’s wrong?” Wonwoo was already in the room, having teleported there the moment he heard the sound of distress.

“Where’s Chan?” Seungkwan was the first to notice.

Soonyoung was going in and out of view as his powers were affected by his fear.

“I-I don’t know. He was here when I fell asleep, but now he….what if he had another vision and left, or was taken and killed by whoever was in the previous one, he-” Soonyoung’s ramblings had fallen on deaf ears as the rest of them had already begun to scour every possible place in the dorm that Chan might be.

After an unsuccessful search, the boys of BTS had shown up at their doorstep, warning that Seungcheol might have been shot and that someone had interfered with their investigation.

“We have no recollection of the encounter whatsoever. We remember going to meet Seungcheol, but it got hazy after that, like somebody was messing with our heads. Once we came to, a bullet was in Jungkook’s gun was missing, there was blood on the ground, and Seungcheol was gone.” Namjoon had explained.

Jeonghan had invited them in to discuss that situation and how it may be connected to Chan’s disappearance.

While everyone was in the living room, Jihoon’s guilt had led him to the kitchen where he could be alone.

So now, here they were, Jeonghan trying his best to comfort Jihoon despite being just as worried himself.

“What if something does happen to him though? It’ll be my fault.” Jihoon couldn’t help but take the blame.

“Stop it.”

Jeonghan and Jihoon focused their attention to Seokmin who was standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

“Blaming yourself will do nothing to help the situation. Trust me, I know how it feels. Just apologize to him once he gets back. And yes, he will come back.”

That statement shocked the two, and Jihoon felt his regret ebb away at the confidence in Seokmin’s voice, the kind of confidence that led the shapeshifter to believe that Seungcheol was okay.

Before Jihoon could thank Seokmin for his words of advice, he was cut off by a commotion coming from the living room.

Seokmin turned and his eyes widened, the other two left forgotten in the kitchen. At this action, Jeonghan and Jihoon shared questioning looks as they got up to join the others.

“Seungcheol hyung!”

The leader had stumbled through the front door, an unconscious and bleeding Chan in his arms.

Mingyu and Minghao grabbed the youngest from the eldest and lay him on the couch where Jeonghan began to inspect his wounds. Soonyoung was at his side in no time, gripping his hand tightly as if he would lose him if he let go.

Seungcheol didn’t look any better, his eyes heavy with exhaustion and his hands massaging his pounding head.

Seungkwan and Jun had led him to one of the chairs as Namjoon hurried to him.

“Seungcheol, are you okay? What happened? Is the wound on Chan from-” Namjoon halted his bombardment of questions once he noticed Jungkook visibly flinch at the mention of Chan.

“It’s not your fault, someone cut off your coherent thoughts. You weren’t in your right minds at the time; there was nothing you could have done.” Seungcheol spoke reassuringly to Jungkook, putting the boy at ease.

“Luckily, one of Jungkook’s powers is short term effect, so he was able to snap out of it before we did and wake us up.” Hoseok looked at their youngest fondly, patting his shoulder to lift his spirits.

“One of?” Hansol asked, to which he earned a smack to the back of the head from Jisoo.

“We have more important things to worry about than being nosy.” He scolded as Hansol rubbed the back of his head and scowled.

“No, it’s fine. I think it’d be better to get our minds off of things at the moment. Are you okay with it Kookie?” Namjoon asked, to which the younger responded with a nod.

“He is one of the rare few who have multiple powers, one of them being short lasting effect. This means that powers used to incapacitate him do not last as long or don’t affect him as much as others would be. In some cases, it allows him to not be affected at all. As for his other abilities, it’s hard to say. The kid hasn’t told us much about them. The only ones we know of aside from that are a bit of weather control and a weird thing where he knows pretty much any language.” Namjoon explained.

“Any language?” Jun tested in Mandarin, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Yes, even Mandarin.” Jungkook responded fluently.

“He was able to transfer some of the short lasting power to us in order to wake us up, but the overexertion took a toll on him. He’s a bit roughed up, but nothing he can’t handle. We don’t call him our Golden Maknae for nothing.” Namjoon finished.

Everyone seemed interested enough, and Seungcheol was grateful for the distraction. The boys had been too stressed lately, and any method used that made them relax was extremely appreciated by the leader.

“I don’t mean to ruin the mood, but I think we have a problem.” Jeonghan interjected from where he was standing at Chan’s side.

He had already patched up the gunshot wound on his shoulder and gotten rid of various cuts and bruises as if they were never there at all.

“What is it?” Soonyoung asked, unable to hide the panic lacing his voice.

“His injuries weren’t that serious, so I’m not sure why he isn’t waking up.” Jeonghan got straight to the point. “He’s been out for a while from what I’m assuming, so with that level of rest, he should be conscious by now.”

At this, everyone’s moment of distraction was soon forgotten at the healer’s predicament.

“I know why.” Seungcheol sighed as he looked around the room.

Instead of seeing accusatory glares, he was met with genuine curiosity, and his heart filled with pride at his members who seemed to have forgiven him already.

He took the time to recount the story of the man they had been taken hostage by and his ability, going on further to explain what he had done to Chan. At that, the temperature had gotten noticeably higher and the lights flickered as Mingyu and Minghao’s anger flared. The rest of them were just as unsettled, the silence being filled with curses and death threats towards the unknown man who had attempted to kill a part of their family.

“Jaewoo.” Namjoon spoke to one of his officers (a newcomer the rest had greeted earlier) after listening to Seungcheol’s explanation. “Can you call the Chief of Police’s secretary and tell her that we will be there tomorrow with Seungcheol?”

“Yes sir, I will do that now.” Jaewoo said, bowing respectfully before going to stand outside the front door to make the call without bothering the rest of them.

Seungcheol’s blood ran cold at the strikingly familiar voice. He knew he was paranoid though, as Jaewoo was affected as much as the other officers and the guy that was hurting Chan looked nothing like him. Still though, the similarity made him shudder, and he decided he would keep an eye on Jaewoo as a precautionary measure.

 

* * *

 

**To: Unknown**

_(8:30PM)_

_I attempted to get rid of that clairvoyance kid,_

_but I’m afraid Seungcheol had gotten in the way._

_(8:32PM)_

_Explain yourself._

_(8:33PM)_

_I used Junseo to control the police and sent one of the_

_duplicates after Seungcheol so Lee Chan would come to_

_his aid. The kid and Seungcheol were deemed unconscious_

_and taken to a place where Lee Chan could be killed without_

_any interruptions. I thought that is Lee Chan was found,_

_Seungcheol would be the culprit and found guilty as the S Sector_

_Murderer._

_(8:34PM)_

_However, he woke up before Lee Chan could be_

_Killed and used his powers to stop the duplicate._

_They were able to escape. I am deeply sorry for my_

_failure, sir._

_(8:37PM)_

_The situation could not be avoided and I_

_understand that, but if you ever take a risk_

_such as this again, you will face the consequences._

_(8:38PM)_

_Yes, sir._

* * *

 

**The next morning**

Seungcheol stood at the entrance to the maknae’s room, gazing fondly at the sight in front of him.

Soonyoung had wrapped himself around Chan, his arms clasped tightly around his torso, his legs tangled lazily with the younger’s.

Seungcheol sighed. Chan had shown no signs of waking whatsoever.

“Hyung.” A soft voice came from behind him.

Seungcheol turned, greeted by Jihoon who was standing nervously, hands fidgeting in front of him.

“Everything alright Jihoon?” Seungcheol asked cautiously.

Jihoon nodded his head, but wouldn’t meet the leader’s eyes.

“I’m….I’m sorry.” The shapeshifter whispered.

“For what?” Seungcheol questioned.

Jihoon looked at him incredulously.

“For accusing you. For not trusting you. For disrespecting you. I have a whole list of things I should be apologizing for.” Jihoon rambled. “I’m such a horrible person for the things I’ve said to you. You’ve done so much for me that I could never repay you for, and yet I automatically trusted a suspicion over your word. I know I don’t deserve your acceptance, but I just want to let you know how sorry I-”

He was cut off by arms encasing him, gently enveloping him into a hug.

Jihoon froze at the sudden contact, his hands balling into fists as a single tear escaped his eyes which were tightly shut.

“Don’t feel obligated to apologize. You’re not where you used to be. We’ve all been put under a lot of stress lately, so don’t worry. All that matters to me now is that you’re doing okay.” Seungcheol reminded him.

Jihoon nodded, pulling away from the hug and wiping his eyes to hide the fact that he had been crying.

“Aw, was somebody tearing up?” Seungcheol teased, ruffling the shorter’s hair.

“Shut up.” Jihoon scoffed.

“That’s hyung to you. You should at least apologize for the mistake.”

“You said I shouldn’t feel obligated to.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Well that’s what I heard.”

“You little shit.”

Jihoon shrugged his shoulders as he walked away, the two of them smiling.

They both knew that for now at least, everything would be okay.

* * *

 

**S Sector Seoul Police Station**

“Choi Seungcheol, I apologize on behalf of the S Sector Seoul Police Agency, but I ask that you understand our perspective.” The chief of the S Sector police bowed at the leader.

“Believe me, I understand fully. I’m just happy we were able to clear my name.” Seungcheol replied.

As promised the night before, Namjoon had taken Seungcheol to the chief of police to validate his story. Like all S Sector officers, the chief also had a special ability, his being able to confirm whether someone was telling the truth or not. Basically, he was a living, breathing lie detector.

Seungcheol was hesitant at first, but continued despite the initial pause and ended up going into full detail about everything. The chief payed careful attention to him as he spoke, and soon, he nodded his head smiling, confirming that it was true.

Namjoon cleared his throat and the chief motioned for him to begin speaking.

"So how would you like us to proceed sir? Now that Seungcheol is in the clear, we have no leads. The other suspects checked out as well." Namjoon spoke seriously.

The chief nodded his head again, furrowing his brows seemingly in deep thought.

"Continue investigating as normal and see if you can find anything else. You should ask that new kid, what was his name, Jaewoo? See if he has any ideas. Might as well get the best out of him before he returns to Incheon." The chief paused as a look of confusion spread across his face. "There is one thing that is strange to me about all of this. The only reason Seungcheol here became a suspect was because of the bracelet you found at the scene that seemingly wasn't present there before. Did you happen to be in that area after the murder occurred?"

Seungcheol shook his head. "I stayed in the dorm after it happened. May I ask what bracelet you are talking about?"

"It had S.Coups engraved onto it. It was the one you used to wear all the time." Namjoon offered to jog his memory.

Seungcheol racked his brain for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "That has been in my room on my dresser for the longest time. I keep forgetting to put it on."

"How long have you gone without wearing it?" Namjoon questioned.

"Maybe for a few months? I think the last time I had it on was in January."

"This situation is quite troubling. Based off of what you've just said combined with everything else that has happened, I think we've got multiple super humans pulling this off. Check the database again for those with mind powers, specifically ones that are filed under 'strong' or 'dangerous'. If this is the case, I'm afraid they'll be harder to stop." The chief stated grimly.

As Namjoon was exiting the office, Seungcheol close behind him, the windows began to shake as they were pelted endlessly with rain. A loud boom of thunder resonated outside, a blinding flash of lightning following soon after, causing the power to go out.

As the room was plunged into darkness, another boom sounded outside, this one seemingly different from the thunder before.

"What on earth-" The chief had walked to the window and peered out, eyes wide at what he saw, interrupted by the glass shattering and the building shaking.

Namjoon ran to his side, looking out the window as well, his breath catching in his throat.

Seungcheol was about to join them before he felt a searing pain shoot through his skull, and he screamed in agony as he clutched at his head, falling to his knees.

"Seungcheol, what's wrong?" Namjoon and the chief rushed to him.

"Humanity will be destroyed and a new world of superhumans will reign. You will not be able to escape your impending doom. Humanity will be destroyed and a new world of superhumans will reign. You will not be-" The words rang over and over in the leader's head as he rocked back and forth, shouting for it to stop. 

The door to the office creaked open as all of this was going on, the silhouettes of two men appearing in the hallway.

"Ah, yes. I see you've taken notice to the entertainment. Do not despair though, the show has only just begun."

* * *

 

Chan awoke to a warm breath on his neck and a calm heartbeat against his chest.

His vision was blurry and his head was pounding.

"Soonyoung?" He questioned drowsily as he buried his head in the elder's neck.

"Sleepy...." Soonyoung whined.

Chan chuckled before tensing up. This scene was way too familiar. He knew that he shouldn't go back to sleep, but there was nothing he could do to prevent his heavy eyelids from falling shut.

The next time he awoke, the bed was empty and the room was freezing.

The dorm was deadly silent, and paired with the temperature, chills traveled up his spine.

He was afraid to open his eyes, but dared a peek despite the dreadful feeling.

What he saw was beyond unsettling.

It was absolutely petrifying.

The walls around him were in ruins, droplets of blood splattering the floors creating a scene similar to that of a horror film.

The ceiling above him was gone, now replaced by an overcast night sky, the moonlight barely creeping through the clouds to illuminate the bedroom.

A small creaking sound caught Chan's attention as he flew up in bed, whipping his head around to meet the figure approaching him.

"Chan." The all too familiar voice croaked. "Chan."

The maknae's fears were confirmed when the figure walked into the minimal amount of light available, his breath hitching at the sight.

"Soonyoung...." He choked back tears.

The person he admired most was covered in injuries, clothes torn and features clouded with despair and terror.

"Lee Chan!" He began crying out, falling to the ground in pain. "Lee Chan!"

Chan covered his ears, shaking his head.

"No....no....no!" He shouted repeatedly, as if his voice alone would send away his misery.

"Lee Chan....Lee Chan...."

But the screams wouldn't stop. This was no longer the vision he had seen before. This was his reality.

Chan shot out of the bed, rushing to his lover where he had collapsed.

"Soonyoung, come on. Stay with me, you've got to get up." Chan willed the older to stand, but knew it was useless in his state.

A loud bang startled the two as shrieks suddenly surrounded them.

Chan trembled at the familiarity of it all, struggling to keep it together for the sake of his friends, wherever they may be.

Abrupt, soft footsteps approached him as he cradled Soonyoung closer, the shrieks becoming deafening.

"Miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We've gotten to what you've all been waiting for! The interesting part of the story! (Or at least I hope it is). From here on it'll actually get going (hopefully?) and I won't spend as much time on all the boring things.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments (I see you Any_day_now and snowykook)!! Your support is greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> I'm sorry if Chan has spent more of this story unconscious rather than awake, but he'll be conscious for a majority of the rest of it, so don't worry! :)
> 
> Also, I'm not gonna lie, Jaewoo is inspired by Jung Hyun soo from the drama, Love in Trouble (which is getting freaking crazy and is going to finish this week!!). But anyway, if you want to look the dude from the drama up to try and visualize Jaewoo in this story, go for it (also, if you are interested in watching said drama, you should definitely do it.)
> 
> Anywho, that's all of my craziness for now. Have a good rest of the week! 
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


End file.
